One Piece Random Shots and Drabbles
by MidKnight Moon
Summary: Writer's Block Fix! A place to put any One-Shots and Drabbles that I randomly come up with. Will mainly be Nakamaship, though yaoi is a major positivity! Warnings will be at the top of each story, including any rating changes.
1. Demona

Long time no post! ...yes I know! I gotta stop the whole "one post a year" thing!

Anyway, I'm finally creating an area just for one-shots and/or drabbles. Maybe this will motivate me to actually post a little more often...don't hold your breaths...

This particular one-shot was actually written for Zoro's birthday, but I never got around to posting it. I got two others that were also written on that day, but they need to be edited before being posted. And on that note, this is dedicated to my lovely cat, Demona. Reason being that she was particularly affectionate while I was brainstorming that day, lol.

BTW, Important Note: My computer recently suffered a total system crash. So I'll get back to those I've been PMing with within the next few days. So if any of you see this, this is why you haven't heard from me.

 **Disclaimer:** Do not own One Piece! But I do own the cat!

* * *

 **"One Piece Shot 001 -** _ **Demona**_ **"**

The Thousand Sunny had docked at a small, fall island the day before. The crew had already done most of their needed shopping, and were only in town to pass the time until the log pose sets, which would be sometime in the early morning tomorrow. At the moment, the Strawhat's Swordsman was currently wandering the streets of the only town on the island, a frustrated look on his face.

"Dammit, where the hell did the docks go this time? Why does every island we go to have to change its shape?" Zoro grumbled to himself in irritation. He could smell the salty air of the sea, so the docks have to be close, right?

"Demona!" A sudden shout pulled the swordsman from his thoughts. Pausing in his trek, Zoro looked around to see where he winded up. Looked like a fish market, smelled like it too.

"The docks have to be here then." Zoro mumbled as he started walking again, though was halted by another shout from behind him.

"Oi! Demona! Get back here, you little demon!" Zoro turned at the shouting to see a girl with long, black hair, chasing a black cat down the street. Despite the words the girl shouted, there was a playful smile on her face. The cat ran up to him, and immediately circled his legs. The girl skidded to a stop before the swordsman, panting with a sheepish smile on her face. Zoro's eyebrows lifted in confusion as the cat rubbed itself against his legs.

"Demona! Stop that!" The girl said as she reached down to grabbed the cat. The cat, Demona apparently, eluded the girl as it ran behind the male. Sighing as she straightened up, the girl lifted her gaze to meet those of the green haired man before her.

"Sorry about this. Demona's a very affectionate cat, especially to men." The girl said with a sheepish laugh, placing a hand behind her head in embarrassment. Zoro blinked at the girl, his eyes softening as a small smile broke through.

"It's no problem. It's not like I'm allergic or anything." The man replied with a shrug. The girl beamed at him as she dropped her arm.

"Sweet! Most visitors to our island don't take kindly to having a random animal rubbing itself against them, especially cats." The girl said. Demona chose that moment to come out from behind the male, purring loudly as it leaned itself against the swordsman's right leg. Zoro and the girl moved their gazes back to the cat, the girl sighing in exasperation while Zoro leaned down.

"Aren't you being just a little too friendly, demon?" Zoro paused as his eyes wandered back to the girl before him. Her eyes were on the cat though, a gentle smile on her face.

"Demon?" Zoro asked in confusion. The girl's eyes wandered back to meet his, her smile broadening.

"Yeah, my sister named her Demona. Long story short, I found this lovely lady when I mistook her for one of our other kittens awhile back. Because of her strange eyes, and the fact that she's a black cat, most people here thought she was demon possessed. Yet she turned out to be one of the most affectionate cats around. I call her my little demon cause some people are still afraid of her."

"Strange eyes?" Zoro questioned softly as he knelt down, the cat standing on her hind legs to paw his face playfully. Zoro's eyes widened slightly at seeing the near human eyes staring at him from the cat.

"Yep. No one here's ever seen eyes like those on any animal. I personally find them quite suiting to her. She can sure act like a human sometimes." The island girl said with a laugh. Smiling again, Zoro petted the cat's head, Demona moving against his hand to get better access. A few moments later, Demona moved back towards her master, purring loudly as she went. The girl huffed playfully as she scooped up the cat, Demona no longer trying to elude her. Zoro rose to his feet at that.

"Satisfied now? You got to meet someone new." Demona replied with a loud purr as she licked the girl's chin. Giggling, the girl turned back to the man before her.

"Oh, I just remembered. I never introduced myself. My name's Ari. Sorry for the rudeness." The girl said hurriedly as she bowed in apology. Zoro waved her apology away, sending her a smile.

"It's fine. My name's Zoro. It was nice meeting you. Both of you." He replied, a playful tone in his voice as his eyes strayed back to the cat in Ari's arms. Noticing his gaze, Demona meowed at him, confusing him at the nearly quiet sound. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Ari elaborated.

"I know, it's weird. Her voice has always been so quiet, yet her purrs are louder than most cats. It's been like that since the day I found her." Ari stated as she shrugged. Nodding at her response, Zoro gave the cat one last pat before dropping his hand to rest against his swords.

"I have to get back to my crew. Once again, it was nice meeting you two." Zoro said politely. Ari sent him another beaming smile.

"It was very nice to meet you, too! Take care!" Ari said as Zoro turned to head back to the docks...well...in the direction he assumed led to the docks. Watching him go for another moment, Ari then turned around to head back to her home. Smiling the whole way there, she nuzzled her face against Demona while the cat rested against her chest.

"See? I knew not all pirates are total assholes." Ari muttered with a giggle.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that!

Review, Fav, Follow, Flame, Critic, do whatever you want!

Until next me meet! (which will hopefully be sooner than a year...)

~MidKnight


	2. Hammock

Me again! And with a 2nd update within the same year! Shocking, isn't it?

I'm upping the rating for this one to "T", due to the implications mentioned. Yaoi/slash in this chapter! Nothing really graphic though.

This one is established Zoro/Luffy, or ZoLu. Takes place shortly after Robin joins the crew, before Water 7.

This one-shot is one of the fics I mentioned that I had written previously for Zoro's birthday (like "Demona"), but I never got to posting it

Speaking of which, thanks to **BattyAnnie** for reviewing! I know I said I would dedicate the next one to you, but it's not this shot since you're not a yaoi fan. Next one though!

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own One Piece. And seriously, I hate repeating this, so this will be established for this entire series of fics.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **"One Piece Shot 002 -** _ **Hammock**_ **"**

The Going Merry was currently docked at a small port town. While most of the crew had gone ahead to shop for supplies, Luffy, Zoro, and Robin had remained on the ship. Originally, Luffy had been part of the group that went to the island, but he had managed to piss off most of the fisherman within a few minutes. Nami stepped in for damage control, and forced Luffy to stay on the ship, despite his apologies and puppy eyes.

In order to distract their Captain from attempting a breakout, Sanji threw the younger into the men's quarters, where their First Mate had been taking a nap. Threatening Luffy with the promise of no meat for a month, the rest of the crew left the ship then, Robin promising to keep Luffy from escaping. After that, Luffy decided to wake his Swordsman up and preceded to tell him of his situation. Seriously, why can't he go explore the island?

Zoro listened tiredly, though secretly he was annoyed at the others. So what if Luffy swiped a few fish? When Luffy finished, Zoro debated on what course of action he should take this time. Usually when something like this happened, Zoro would find a way for Luffy to sneak off the ship. That was before Robin though, who's Devil Fruit powers would be able to catch them instantly. He still doesn't trust her either, she's too mysterious.

"Zoro?" Luffy called after a few moments, noticing the elder had spaced out. Snapping himself from his thoughts about their newest crewmate, Zoro turned his attention back to the younger.

"Well Luffy, I'm not sure sneaking off the ship will work this time. With Robin up top, you'll be spotted in no time. And if that she-witch and Curly Cue find out, they might follow through on that threat of theirs." Zoro said with a shrug. Honestly, he doesn't believe they really would, but who knows with that Idiot Cook of theirs?

"So I'm really stuck here this time?" Luffy asked as he slumped on the couch, a pout on his face.

"Looks like it. Sorry bud." Zoro said as he yawned. He got up from the couch and climbed into a hammock. Luffy watched as the Swordsman got comfortable, his pout lessening as his mind decided on something else. Getting up off the couch, Luffy moved quickly and climbed on top of Zoro. He nearly fell off the other though when the hammock swayed at his movements, but Zoro quickly wrapped an arm around him to still them.

"What are you doing, Luffy?" Zoro asked in irritation, though made no move to release the younger. Luffy smiled at the man below him as he adjusted himself to lay on top of his First Mate, Zoro's arms moving slightly to allow the movements.

"If I have to stay down here, I might as well get comfortable." Luffy replied playfully as he relaxed in the hammock, despite them being cramped together. With a smile of contentment, Luffy cuddled against the elder's chest as they swayed slowly on the hammock.

"Fine, do what you want." Zoro sighed in resignation, though secretly he was rather pleased. It has been awhile since the two were able to spend some time alone together. It was at those times that Zoro longed for the days when it was just the two of them in a dingy, drifting aimlessly on the sea. While he doesn't mind the nakama they have (though personally, there are a couple he can certainly do without), he does miss the privacy they had. This isn't a very big ship after all. Mentally shaking the thoughts away, Zoro let a small smile slip onto his lips as he buried his face in the other's hair, breathing in his scent. Zoro allowed his muscles relax as he dropped his guard, though just a little. No telling when the others might return.

Smiling gently, Luffy lifted his head enough to gaze at the other affectionately. Unknown to Zoro, Luffy had also been thinking along those lines. While he does love each of his nakama immensely, he also misses the days when it was just Zoro and him. Though they weren't actually dating at the time, they did have a lot of conversations and interactions with each other. Hell, Zoro didn't even sleep that much before, though that could have been because they were still strangers to each other. Luffy missed those days though, especially because Zoro had been more open with him back then. His Swordsman had closed himself at some point after Nami first joined, and while it did irk Luffy a little, he accepted it as part of Zoro's personality.

"Luffy?" Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts at the call, Luffy's smile widened to a grin. Zoro leaned his head back when Luffy moved, locking gazes with the young Captain. The small smile Zoro had before dropped as he watched Luffy in confusion.

"Zoro's comfy!" Luffy said with a laugh. Zoro sent a playful scowl towards the other as he cuffed him lightly by his ear, his confusion gone. It's just Luffy's typical thinking then.

"Don't say stupid things like that." Zoro grumbled out, Luffy laughing at noticing a slight blush dusting Zoro's cheeks.

"You really are comfy though. You feel really good!" Luffy said as he nuzzled the white shirt with his cheek. The blush on Zoro's face deepened as he glanced at the trapdoor above the ladder, hoping Robin didn't hear that.

"Knock it off, Luffy." Zoro muttered as he turned back to the other. Luffy looked back up at him. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, the rubber boy sat up to straddle Zoro's stomach. The swordsman became uneasy at that look.

"What is it?" Zoro asked warily. Grinning widely, Luffy replied.

"Zoro's face is really red!" Luffy said a little loud, startling Zoro slightly. Luffy's laugh was cut short as he nearly toppled off the other when the hammock almost flipped. Zoro managed to grab Luffy as he balanced them out.

"Watch it, you idiot." Zoro growled out as he whacked Luffy on the back of the head. Luffy pitched forward a bit, nearly sending them to the floor again. Once they straightened out again, Luffy sent his lover a pout.

"You're the one who keeps rocking the hammock."

"Stop moving around so much." Zoro said, ignoring the other's comment. Luffy grabbed Zoro's shoulders as he leaned forward, stopping when his nose was lightly brushing the elder's own.

"You're face is still red." Luffy said softly, a smirk on his face.

"Tch. Stop being an idiot." Zoro grumbled in irritation. Blowing a raspberry at the elder, Luffy settled back down again, sighing in contentment. Zoro settled down as tell, hoping the younger will actually join him in a nap.

...not likely...

"I wonder if we can get Sanji in on a threesome." Zoro bolted up as his eyes snapped open.

"LUF-" Zoro started, though was cut off when his quick movements tilted the hammock. Luffy yelped as the two tumbled out of their netted bed. Zoro instinctively turned to take the full impact of the floor as Luffy grunted when his chin collided with the elder's chest. After a moment of them getting their bearings, the two glared at each other simultaneously.

"What was that for, Zoro?!"

"What the hell, Luffy?!"

"You're the one who flipped the hammock!"

"You're the one who said something really stupid!"

"What?! I was just thinking about it!"

"It's never gonna happen you moron! Seriously, why would you even think it?!"

"Well, it was either him or Usopp. Nami's an option too though." Zoro couldn't believe his ears.

"Hell no, to all of them. We are _not_ having a threesome with anyone on this ship! Where did you even get this idea?!" Zoro said firmly, his eyebrow twitching.

"It was in a book I found in the galley last night." Luffy said with a shrug. Zoro's eyes narrowed as he mentally planned their cook's demise. He highly doubted anyone else would have a book like that...well, maybe Robin since there isn't much they know about her.

'The one book you would decide to read on the ship...' Zoro thought to himself as he pulled Luffy and himself to their feet.

"No threesome, and that's final. Now, I'm taking a nap." Luffy pouted at his lover, until a yawn from his own mouth caught him by surprise. Shrugging, he decided to join the other.

"Guess I'll take a nap too, since I'm still stuck here." Luffy said with a smile as he moved to climb back on their hammock. Zoro stilled his movements though.

"Fine, but we're laying on the couch. I don't need a repeat of earlier." Zoro said in slight annoyance. Nodding with a laugh, the two moved to one of the worn couches. Laying down first, Zoro shifted to a comfortable position before beckoning Luffy over. The young Captain climbed on top of the other next, taking a similar position as he did on the hammock.

"Sweet dreams, Lu."

"Good night, Zoro." The Swordsman smiled at the sleepy response as he closed his eyes.

"Zoro...?" The tired call caught his attention, but not enough to fully rouse him.

"Hmm?" The elder responded tiredly, nearly asleep.

"What's a threesome?"

Zoro groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Well, hope you guys liked this. I love the interactions of these two, lol!

Review, favorite, follow, do whatever you want!

~MidKnight


End file.
